Odell Shepard
Odell Shepard (July 22, 1884 - July 19, 1967) was an American poet, academic, and politician. Life Shepard was born in Sterling, Illinois. He graduated from Harvard University. He was a professor of English at Trinity College, Yale University, from 1917 to 1946.http://www.trincoll.edu/AboutTrinity/News_Events/reporter/fall06/archival.htm He was a mentor to Abbie Huston Evans,http://www.lib.udel.edu/ud/spec/findaids/evans.htm and to Hyam Plutzik.Edward Moran, "[http://www.rochester.edu/newscenter/national-poetry-month-2016/ Thoughts on Hyam Plutzik, Letter from a Young Poet]," Newscenter, University of Rochester. Web, Dec. 21, 2018. He edited the works of Henry David Thoreau, Louisa May Alcott, and Henry Wadsworth Longfellow. Shepard wrote a biography of Bronson Alcott, the father of writer Louisa May Alcott and one of the foremost Transcendentalists: Pedlar's Progress: The Life of Bronson Alcott, published by Little, Brown in 1937.archive.org He served as the 66th Lieutenant Governor of Connecticut from 1941 to 1943.List of lieutenant governors of Connecticut, Wikipedia, May 25, 2015, Wikimedia Foundation. Web, Aug. 1, 2015. He died in New London, Connecticut. Recognition Shepard won the 1938 Pulitzer Prize in Biography or Autobiography for Pedlar's Progress: The life of Bronson Alcott (1937)."Biography or Autobiography". The Pulitzer Prizes. Retrieved 2013-11-01. He was a winner of the Golden Rose Award. His papers are held at Trinity College. Publications Poetry *''A Lonely Flute. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1917. Novels *''Holdfast Gaines (with Willard Shepard). New York: Macmillan, 1946. *''Jenkins' Ear: A narrative attributed to Horace Walpole, esq.'' (with Willard Shepard). New York: Macmillan, 1950. Non-fiction *''Browning's Shorter Poems: Lectures by Odell Shepard of Trinity College''. Hartford, CT: Pyne Printery, 1922? *''Bliss Carman''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1923. *''The Harvest of a Quiet Eye: A book of digressions'' (illustrated by Beatrice Stevens). Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1927. *''The Joys of Forgetting: A book of bagatelles'' (with foreword by Walter de la Mare). London: Allen & Unwin, 1928; Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1929; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1969. *''Thy Rod and thy Creel''. Hartford, CT: E.V. Mitchell / New York: Dodd, Mead, 1930. *''The Lore of the Unicorn''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1930; London: Allen & Unwin, 1930. *''Pedlar's Progress: The life of Bronson Alcott''. . Boston: Little, Brown, 1937. *''Connecticut: Past and present''. New York: Knopf, 1939. Books on Shakespeare *''Shakespeare Questions: An outline for the study of the leading plays. Boston: Houghton Mifflin / Cambridge, MA: Riverside Press, 1916. Edited *Henry David Thoreau, ''A Week on the Concord and Merrimack Rivers. New York: Scribner, 1921. *''Essays of 1925''. Hartford, CT: E.V. Mitchell, 1926. *Henry David Thoreau, The Heart of Thoreau's Journals. Boston: Houghton Mifflin / Cambridge, MA: Riverside Press, 1927. *''Essays of Today, 1926-1927'' (edited with Robert Hillyer). New York & London: Century, 1928. *''Contemporary Essays''. New York & Chicago: Scribner, 1929. *''English Prose and Poetry, 1660-1800'' (edited with Paul Spencer Wood). Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1934, 1962. *Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, Representative Selections. New York: American Book Co., 1934. *Bronson Alcott, The Journals of Bronson Alcott. Boston: Little, Brown, 1938. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Odell Shepard, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 1, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems "April" *"A Nun" in Poetry *"The Adventurer" *"The Hidden Weaver" in A Treasury of War Poetry *Odell Shepard at PoemHunter (4 poems) *Odell Shepard at Poetry Nook (7 poems) ;Audio / video * ;Books * *Odell Shepard at Amazon.com * Category:1884 births Category:1967 deaths Category:20th-century American poets Category:American biographers Category:Lieutenant Governors of Connecticut Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Pulitzer Prize for Biography or Autobiography winners Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Yale University faculty Category:Trinity College (Connecticut) faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets